Move me
by kieta-seraphim
Summary: Ellis drops by only to get a surprise. FrancisxZoey hints of FrancisxNick


Title: Move me

Author: kieta_seraphim

Band(s)/Fandom(s): Left for dead 2 and Left for dead

Rating: PG-13

Paring(s): No real parings but mentions of FrancisxZoey and NickxEllis

Genre: Humor

Warnings: Language, mentions of sex

Comments: Part of the Snapshots series

One shot/ chapters: One-shot

Summary: Ellis drops by to see Zoey only to get a surprise.

Word count: 1078

Dedication: To my Ellis who decided that this fic just had to be written.

Move me

Ellis found himself heading to Atlanta after making a call to Zoey the night before. It hadn't been his plan to go to Atlanta but a part that he and Keith had needed over at the shop wasn't available in Savannah. They'd been forced to order it out in Atlanta and Ellis, not wanting to pass up a chance to see Zoey and Francis, had jumped at going. The mail service would take too long to get the part to them after all. The drive down to the Atlanta had been uneventful, Ellis had spent most of his time singing along to the songs he had.

He'd gotten to the parts shop fine, they'd ordered from there before so Ellis knew where it was, sort of. He ended up turned around once or twice but eventually found his way. With the part in hand, he wanted to stay and chat but the shop had been busy, Ellis headed to Zoey's house.

Once he'd arrived, Ellis had been greeted by an empty house and a note posted on he door. He picked up the taped note, finding that it was addressed to him. It was a short note. Just his name, and a note that Zoey had gone to see Francis and the address to Francis' house. Zoey'd signed her name in a different color ink than the rest of the note. He didn't bother to make anything of it at the time though.

Stuffing the note into his pocket, Ellis departed. He knew the general area that the address was in but he would probably find himself lost a couple times before eventually finding it. The truck rumbled and refused to start the first couple times he tried to turn the engine over, but on the third try it rumbled to life. Ellis would have to make sure and check the starter on the old truck. He'd had to replace it a few years back but had grown attached to the old Chevy and didn't have the heart to get rid of her.

Twenty-four minutes later, Ellis found himself half-way across the city and in what he vaguely remembered as Francis' neighborhood. He pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and stared it over. He hadn't seen the street yet but he was sure that he'd find it soon as he resumed heading deeper into the neighborhood. A few streets and a dead end or two later, Ellis was ready to call Zoey and admit that he had gotten himself lost. However, a cursory look around let him know that he had located the house. Ellis cut the engine and exited the truck. He shoved the paper back into his pocket.

When he walked up to the porch, he noticed that the door was propped open maybe because of the humidity. Ellis rapped his knuckles on the open door. "'ey anybody home?" He called out before taking a step inside. The hick could hear the sound of rustling further into the house.

"'llo." He called out once more, venturing farther into the house. He found himself greeted with a sight Ellis was both delighted with and dismayed at the same time. His blue eyes flickered over Zoey dressed in only one of Francis' vest, seemingly unalarmed at Ellis' appearance. Then he found himself staring at Francis stark naked on the floor without a care in the world, a slight blush appeared on Ellis' face. Neither of the other two seemed to care or wanted to cover up the fact that they'd had sex or were about to when Ellis walked in on them. He went back to staring at Zoey who wasn't doing anything to cover up. Ellis couldn't help but remember why he'd been so infatuated with her. She was sweet, nice, but he couldn't help but notice her curves. The way the leather vest just reached her mid-thigh or the way it curved over her breasts. He shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking like that but he couldn't help but continue staring. It was however another voice that would snap him out of his staring.

"Fucking hell Francis! I thought we agreed to no sex in the living room or any shared space!" The man exclaimed in an accent that Ellis thought of from around the New Jersey and New York areas. Like one of those New York Italians in the movies. He tossed a blanket in the biker's direction.

Francis seemed to cover up reluctantly. "Nah, we're even since ya had sex in the kitchen."

"Sex between the two of us doesn't count for that. And put on some clothes unless you want to be gawked at all evening." The man jerked his thumb at Ellis who has started to stare at the wall in an embarrassed fashion, muttering something that only he could hear.

Ellis turned his gaze to stare at the man who had entered from the other side of the room, possibly from one of the bedrooms or something. Ellis only partially heard the man's second statement but he found himself staring all the same, into the most beautiful pair of green-gld eyes he had ever seen. His skin was slightly tanned but not quite olive. He looked somewhat older than Ellis and he was dressed in a smart black and white pinstriped suit. The jacket was unbuttoned to show a white dress shirt peeking out, he had a fedora perched on his head an was barefoot. He struck Ellis as something out of the Godfather only more recent.

Francis grumbled as he stood up and tugged his pants on. He waved a hand lazily between Ellis and the man in the suit. "Ellis meet my best friend Nick. Nick meet Zoey's friend, Ellis." Francis buttoned his leather pants and buckled his belt up. He picked up Zoey's shirt and jeans from off the floor, deciding to leave the two to it.

There was silence for a few agonizing moments as the two men stared each other up. Ellis decided that he couldn't take the silence or wait for the other man to say something anymore. "Nice ta meetcha Nick." The mechanic held his hand out to Nick.

Nick seemed to regard his hand for a moment before he slowly reached out to clasp it. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." He replied in a flippant tone, but Ellis smiled nevertheless.

Fin

Comments are loved and greatly appreciated.


End file.
